Ulfric D. Brynhildr
| affiliation = | occupation = | bounty = $ ???,???,??? | alias = | epithet = | age = 45 | birth = June 24th | height = 298.704cm | bounty = Unknown | residence = Takamagahara | jva = | Funi eva = | status = Alive | doriki = Extremely High | weight = 103.419kgs | dfbackcolor = F4C430 | dftextcolor = 800000 | dfname = Undō Undō no Mi (運動運動の実) | dfename = Motion Motion Fruit | dfmeaning = Motion; Movement; Speed; Velocity | dftype = Paramecia (Awakened) }} More commonly known as , is a in the Marines. She is the user of the which she is the second known user of Brynhildr outside of her direct alias is known as The Golden Demon or just of the Marines. She is a very rowdy and crazy woman, she is a heavy drinker and tends to be very loud. Those who know her know she has gone through many trials and tribulations to get to where she is and has gone through immense pain. Despite what she has gone through she recovers every time, returning to her former self in know time always down to celebrate a victory with a big glass of beer.. Despite her troubled past, Bryn is an exceptional combatant. Being an admiral she holds great strength and great influence over the world. She is both a master Martial Artist as well as a famous Swordswoman. Despite her beautiful appearance she tends to be quite ruthless in battle, though what is surprising to most she has never lost control and stays well within the bounds of what allowed for a person in her position, she strongly believes in the nobility of battle and despite her ruthlessness, she respects her foes. She is a large practitioner of Haki knowing many advanced techniques, her skills would easily place her at 8th Dan. Appearance Gallery Personality Brynhildr takes every battle with the utmost seriousness. In her eyes every fight takes her one step closer to victory. In the heat of battle, every step matters and sometimes a loss of a battle can still mean winning the war. She loves to train younger marines and mold them into strong fighters. She tends to get very ruthless in battle. Though despite her ruthlessness she is actually very coordinated and every berserking strike are truly strong, coordinated, and well-planned strikes. Brynhildr has a very strong work ethic and is rarely seen not training despite being at an age that some see as old. Brynhildr sees her position as a as a very important thing. She has a very strong resolve which never wavers. Brynhildr is a firm believer in celebrating when the celebration is needed. Despite Bryn incredible work ethic, she is definitely known for going out for a drink or two or three. She is a heavy drinker she could drink a whole bar out of the booze in about an hour if she wasn't working all the time. Thought the most dangerous times for the bars are when she has won a battle, that's when she goes in on the celebration. She is a very outspoken and fun woman when you get to know her. Bryn tends to spend her free time freely despite her seriousness on the job and in battle she has been known t go out for a meal with friends and even cause some mischief in her older age. Bryn is a very fun woman and her drinking is a dangerous habit not for her but for the local bars. Relastionships History Battle Prowess Physical Abilities Martial Arts * * * * Sword Styles Haki Busoshoku '|武装色の覇気|Haki of the Color of Armaments''}} Kenbunshoku '|見聞色の覇気|''Haki of the Color of Observation''}} Devil Fruit Equipment Ship/Base Bounty Trivia Category:Marines Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Cooks Category:Characters